


With Sugar on Top please

by Wizardessheartwrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardessheartwrites/pseuds/Wizardessheartwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various prompts stories featuring the MC and Klaus.<br/>Liz has a mouth on her when you piss her off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“….zero fucks given….next please.”

There she had done it. Liz Hart swore for the first time in her life but she had the worst possible timing.

The woman in front of her seemed petrified for a moment until her lip settled into an ugly snarl.

“What did you say?” she screeched.

Liz took in a deep breathe in. She would stand her grounds. She was right in this situation. She could work her way around it. She could only hope it won’t cost her job that pays for her bills. 

“You can’t come in wearing that.” Liz hissed.

The woman stepped back and placed her hand to touch her very expensive looking necklace. “Do you know who I am?” she asked in a superior tone. “I can get you fired from here and who will never work anywhere when I done with you.” She paused to give Liz a sly look, “Unless you go down on your knees and apologized.”

Liz felt her body trembled. She knew she was in a bad situation and damn it, she just started this job. She couldn’t afford to lose it. It was either her pride or her money unless someone showed up to save her.

‘Don’t be stupid.’ Liz argued silently, ‘You got yourself into this mess so dig yourself out of it. No one is going to save you besides yourself.’

Taking another deep breathe in, Liz looked back at the women determined. “I said zero fucks even given next please.”

The woman looked furious. “Somebody get me management right now.” She screamed.

“It won’t make me apologize!” Liz shouted, “There is no way I will ever let you enter this even wearing that!”

“What is wrong with that I am wearing?!” the woman screeched, “It’s 100% pure fur coat what’s wrong with it!”

“That’s the problem.” Liz hissed. “This is an event to raise awareness against cruelty to animals and yet you came here wearing that and expect me to take it.”

“Listen here.” The woman snarl, “You are going to give me your name and I am going to destroy you! You will never work anyway once I am done talking to management!”

A large man appeared behind them. Most of his face was hidden under his hat’s rim.

“Someone called for management?” he asked.

Liz gulped as the woman turned around to face the man.

“Yes.” she purred, “Your rude employee is a waste of time. You should fire her.”

The man looked in Liz’s direction.

“What was the problem?” he asked.

The woman seemed surprised by his question. It seems that she expected him to just dismiss Liz without any questions. “Well…as I said.” The woman repeated, “She was rude to me.”

“For what reason?” the man asked.

“Does there have to be one?” she asked shocked, “This is my privilege as a woman of high class society. I am always right in all situations.”

“Is that what you think?” the man asked, “It’s your privilege?”

Liz watched the man carefully lean into the woman’s personal space. She seemed to grow smaller under his hidden gaze.

“Well yes…I am right.” She repeated.

“You aren’t.” the man clarified, “All my employees were given clear instructions about the dress code about the event we are hosting. I was also informed that all guests were told in their invitations about the dress code and if anyone broke those rules, we were in our right to refuse them.”

The woman stepped back, shocked. “You are joking right? I am a close friend with the Goldstein family that is hosting the event. They won’t dismiss me.”

The man removed his hat, “Oh really….and I am Klaus Goldstein and I don’t recall ever meet you.” He paused to glare at her, “Is it your habit to throw around our family name to intimidate people?”

The woman collapsed to the ground. She seemed completely petrified. Klaus motioned for security to come over.

“Please escort her out before my mother sees her and starts to get emotional.” Klaus directed. He then turned towards Liz.

“Name.” he ordered.

Liz stepped back trying to be on her guard. She just got out of one mess only to be tossed into another.

“It will be much easier for you to tell me rather than for me to force it out of you.” Klaus said, “However it is very entertaining to see you go from a dangerous lioness to a cornered bunny.”

Liz flushed, “My name is Liz Hart!” She would give him that victory; she didn’t have much choice in the matter.

“I am aware.” Klaus replied smoothly, “It’s written on your name tag.”

Liz looked down and quickly covered the name tag with her hands.

“That won’t help you Miss Hart.” Klaus replied chuckling, “You have already lost.”

“I didn’t know we were playing a game.” Liz replied bitterly.

“Do you want to play a game?” Klaus asked.

He was invading. Liz felt like he was invading into her personal space and his tone sounded slightly flirty.

“No…I want to do my job.” Liz replied.

“If you still have one.” Klaus corrected. He leaned against the counter looking very smug. Liz looked away.

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” Liz said, “I did what I was told to.”

“I don’t recall giving instructions to be crude and direct to our guest.” Klaus said, “You however went that far.”

“I won’t apologize.” Liz replied. She will continue to stand her grounds.

“Well that’s a problem.” Klaus said. He pulled out a small card from his jacket pocket and took up the pen on the table, “I will then have to have a personal meeting with you in my office tomorrow.”

He pushed the card in front of her with a number and a time. Liz picked it up and checked the other side of the card and compared the numbers. They weren’t the same, “This isn’t your office address or number.” She observed.

Klaus seemed pleased that she noticed that. “Good you can observation when you need to be.” He paused to give her a mischievous look, “Although I would have enjoyed seeing your flustered expression tomorrow when you showed up at my personal office.” Klaus walked away from the counter and put back on his hat, “Tomorrow Miss Hart. I expect to have a full detailed report about tonight’s mischief.”

Liz looked at his disappearing figure completely shock. Next to her an elder woman appeared chuckling. Liz turned her attention back to her and welcomed her to the event. The elder woman continued to chuckle until her eyes sparkled with excitement. She motioned for Liz to lean in close to her as she whispered, “I think he likes you….”


	2. How not to ask someone out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus sucks at asking a cute girl out.

“…quit it or I will bite.”

“Good morning to you Miss Hart.” Klaus greeted, “How are you?”

Liz huffed. She had to wake up three hours earlier just to make this meeting and she was not happy. To make things worse as soon as she arrived at Klaus’s private office, he just kept staring at her and it was making her feel very uncomfortable.

“Why do you sit down?” Klaus directed.

“I rather stand.” Liz replied quickly, “I don’t have much time. What do you want to know?”

“I insist you sit down.” Klaus replied, “I won’t ask my questions with you standing up and brooding.”

“I am not brooding.” Liz argued.

“Sit down.” Klaus repeated.

Liz sat down.

“Now about what happened last night….” Klaus said putting on his glasses, “The guest you spoke to was some bankrupt business owner wife. She was living off what little money her husband had.”

Liz covered her mouth, “How horrible.”

“I will also assume that she had been throwing around my family’s name to avoid running into any problems.” Klaus continued.

“I am sorry but is your family really that influential?” Liz asked.

Klaus looked at her, “They are.”

“Oh….”

“Are you frightened?” Klaus asked. He sounded concern.

Liz let out an awkward chuckle. “Maybe…I don’t know.”

“Would you like some tea?” Klaus said changing the topic, “It will help you relax.”

Liz didn’t say anything. She watched Klaus stand up and adjusted his sleeves. He had very muscular arms and large hands. Her eyes trailed up his chest and then up his neck only pausing at his strong jaw until his gaze turned to meet hers.

“Here. Please don’t spill it. It’s hot.” Klaus warned. 

Liz took the cup from him, “Thank you.”

“In case you’re wondering….you are not fired,” Klaus said sitting down.

The cup trembled in Liz’s hands, “Really?” she asked hopefully.

“Yes….although under normal circumstances you would be fired.” Klaus said.

Liz watched him curiously. There was something about him that felt strangely familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Do you make it a habit to stare at people Miss Hart?” Klaus asked picking up his cup.

“Oh! I didn’t realize….” Liz voice trailed off as she looked away. “It’s just have we met somewhere before?”

Klaus looked annoyed for a moment, “You must be talking about my brother.”

“Your brother?” Liz questioned.

“Elias Goldstein. You went to school together.” Klaus elaborated.

Liz took a moment to process the information. Then her neck grew flush until the heat rushed up to her face as her eyes widened.

“Oh my….YOU’RE ELIAS’S BROTHER!” 

Liz hid her face in her hands looking very embarrassed, “Oh no….why did it have to be Elias…”

“I didn’t realize you and my brother had a bad relationship Miss Hart.” Klaus replied.

“We don’t have a bad relationship.” Liz started, “I don’t even think there was any relationship.”

“Well he was very vocal about you and all the trouble you cause him.” Klaus went on teasingly, “And to think that very same classmate was still causing trouble at one of our families events.”

“Just stop talking.” Liz begged, “Please quit it…”

“Alright I will stop.” Klaus replied, “On one condition.”

“Are you going to blackmail me?” Liz asked.

“You are still as crude as ever with your remarks Miss Hart.” Klaus remarked, “Didn’t you learn anything from last night misadventures?”

Liz quickly covered her mouth.

“I want you to have dinner with me?” Klaus replied.

Liz looked dumbfounded, “Are you….are you asking me out?”

“I am asking you out.” Klaus clarified.

“Why?” Liz questioned, “We don’t know each other.”

“That’s true.” Klaus said leading into his chair, “But I think we can solve that problem over dinner.”

“Let me repeat this…we don’t know each other.” Liz said. “Anything you know about me is from your brother point of view and last night.”

“I think that is enough to know whether or not I would be interested in you.” Klaus replied. His blunt tone made Liz blush.

“I can’t….there is no way.” Liz stuttered out.

“If you are that concern about what I know about you….I can list out some facts.” Klaus said.

“List out facts?” Liz repeated.

“You wish to study veterinary however you struggle financially to get the funding needed.” He paused and looked at her, “And therefore you cannot afford to lose this job.”

Liz looked surprised, “Why do you know that?”

“I know everything about the people my family employed.” Klaus said, “Stop looking so shocked.”

“It’s just weird….” Liz admitted, “It’s like an invasion into my privacy.”

“If it bothers you that much I won’t do it again.” Klaus said, “However it will mean that you will have to tell me about yourself to make up for my lack of information.”

Liz stood up, “You know I will have to think about that.” She said quickly, “And would you look at the time…I have to get to work.” She bowed, “Excuse me Mister Goldstein…”

The door quickly closed. Klaus frowned as the lock clicked.

“She ran away.”


	3. Someone is in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus feels the backlash of his actions.

“Really….do I look stupid?”

Liz peaked out into the sitting room where her roommate was on the floor.

“Amelia are you talking to yourself?” Liz asked.

Amelia looked up and laughed, “No I was commenting on the article in the papers.”

Liz walked into the room, “What’s it about?”

“Some bankrupt woman that was throwing around the Goldstein’s family name for her own personal benefit. She got caught and was completely destroyed by the Goldstein.” Amelia explained, “She is now pleading that she never did any of that and is accusing the media for exposing her story.”

Liz plop down on the couch, “Come on let me see. I wanna have a good laugh.”

Amelia handed her the papers and watched as she roommate turned a ghastly shade of white, “Liz are you okay?”

“Amelia….I know this woman.” Liz said after a while, “I chewed her out at the event I was working at…”

“Hold on that’s the same woman!” Amelia said standing up, “You mean you were in on the plan?”

“Plan?” Liz asked looking very confused.

“The plan to expose her.” Amelia said, “It’s in the article but it’s just the woman talking about it.”

Liz quickly skimmed over the details. She then threw the papers on the coffee table and held her head.

“I should have bitten him.” Liz muttered.

“What are you talking about?” Amelia asked.

Liz quickly got up and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Amelia called.

“To work!” Liz shouted back, “I have a bone to pick with someone.”

“But you don’t have a shift today!” Amelia shouted back. But it was already too late. Liz was gone and running down the street for a taxi.

As soon as the car came to stop in front of the hotel, Liz darted out and ran towards the office area. Klaus was just stepping out of his office when he noticed her stomping towards him.

“Miss Hart.” He greeted.

“Don’t you dare.” Liz accused, “I am not even going to let out give me some complicated explanation why you did it because nothing can this any better.”

Klaus crossed his arm over each other, “Why don’t we step into my office and talk about this.”

“No! Absolutely not!” Liz said standing her ground, “I am just going to tell you this because what you did was wrong. You tricked that woman into coming here thinking she was specially invited to something that would help her family regain their wealth. You purposefully made a fool of her and used me to make a scene out of it! And let me make this very clear Mister Goldstein….nothing you can say or do will make me forget that!”

Liz turned to leave but Klaus stopped her.

“I won’t let you walk away without hearing a full story.” Klaus said. His tone was firm. Liz felt small under his gaze. She wondered if that was how the woman felt when he caught her that night.

“Fine. Five minutes. “

Klaus pushed open his office door and motioned for Liz to go inside. As they entered the room he said, “In future if you have a complaint against me I would prefer it to be address in a more private area.”

“I wanted to make sure my point got across.” Liz countered. She sat down on one of the chairs and waited for Klaus’s explanation.

“Let me ask something first….” Klaus started, “Why are you so upset about a woman you don’t know, who clearly goes against something you stand for and insulted you the first time you met her?”

Liz fidgeted in her seat, “It’s not that I like her….” Liz started, “It just seems unfair especially when I realized I unconsciously caused that disaster to happen.”

“Did you know about her situation before I told you?” Klaus asked.

“Of course I didn’t.” Liz replied.

“Then how is that unfair.” Klaus remarked, “To you she was some woman who had no self-respect for animals and nothing she could have do or say in that moment would make the situation any better for you.”

Liz was speechless.

“Therefore you had no idea that something like this would happen to her.” Klaus continued, “It’s her own fault for falling for the ruse.”

“Then aren’t you just as bad as she is?” Liz asked, “You tricked her into thinking she got her hands on a great opportunity. You gave her hope.”

“The event never promised her anything.” Klaus corrected, “It was just an invitation.”

“An invitation of hope.” Liz corrected, “Mister Goldstein I don’t know much about the wealthy and prominent families but I do know what it feels like when you suddenly stopping having things that are very normal and necessary for you. It makes you desperate. Any little hope of getting it back will make you want to grab it.”

“But you weren’t foolish like her.” Klaus replied, “You didn’t leap right into a trap assuming the game would continue.”

“Is that your explanation?” Liz asked, “That you were right and she was stupid?”

“I didn’t_”

Liz cut him off. She stood and gave Klaus the most disappointed look she could muster.

“Minster Goldstein although this job as been a good opportunity for me I don’t think I can work in an environment where my employer invades into my personal information or you is willing to go so far as to publicly destroy someone without any remorse.” Liz said.

“And if I refused to allow you to leave?” Klaus asked.

Liz smiled sadly, “Then I would say you are very selfish.”

“You shouldn’t allow your personal feelings to distract you from your job.” Klaus countered.

“I could tell you the same thing.” Liz replied, “Since you told me that you were interested in my company…” She paused to look straight at her boss, “However I wonder now how much of that was the true as well.”

“What are you implying?” Klaus questioned.

“That you tried to take care of a situation.” Liz replied. She walked towards the door and sighed deeply, “Good day Minster Goldstein. I hope you will reflect on your actions more next time of how other people will feel when they are tricked and trapped by your family…..goodbye.”

She was gone again.


	4. This is a bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz gets a new job.

“Have you lost your mind!” Amelia asked. They were on her bed in their apartment. 

Liz looked at her best friend and sighed, “I need a job,” 

“You had a job and you left.” Amelia pointed out. 

“My boss was a bully.” Liz corrected, “And I felt uncomfortable.” 

“And you feel comfortable working for Luca?!” Amelia screamed. 

Liz pouted, “You are acting like we don’t know him.” 

“That’s the problem.” Amelia remarked looking very concern, “We do know him. We went to school with him and we know how much trouble he is. Have you forgotten all the problems he got you into?” 

“Well.” Liz started, “I am getting paid now to deal with these problems now.” 

Amelia threw a pillow at Liz, “There isn’t enough money in the world to deal with Luca Orlem.” 

Liz flopped on the bed hugging the pillow, “I don’t need all the money in the world, just enough to pay the bills.” 

Amelia frowned, “I can pay the bills.” 

“No you can’t.” Liz replied, “Not the rent and the food and not all the bills.” 

“I got a lot of good stories line up right now.” Amelia said holding up her camera, “Plus you got me that interview with Joel Crawford. That only will handle all this month’s expenses.” 

“I thought you were saving that for a rainy day.” Liz asked suspiciously, “I still can’t believe he agreed to do that though. He usually hates the press.” 

“Don’t change the topic.” Amelia remarked, “And he did it because you asked him. If you haven’t noticed Joel has a thing for you just like a certain boss.” 

“Ex-boss.” Liz corrected.”And Joel doesn’t have a ‘thing’ for me. We are just childhood friends.” Her phone rang, “Luca is here.” 

“Go and tell him you changed your mind Liz. I don’t like you working for him.” Amelia insisted. 

Liz got up and picked up her bag, “I can’t do that. I got paid already and besides it’s just Luca. The worse thing that would happen is that I get caught in one of his pranks.” 

“Which ended you up in the ER with a sprain last time you agreed to help Luca with something.” Amelia reminded her. 

“I will be fine.” Liz insisted, “And I made it clear to Luca that he can’t do anything too stupid this time or else I will really let him have it.” 

“Ok fine.” Amelia said giving in, “Just please be careful.” 

Liz grinned, “I am always careful.”

Amelia watched her friend leave. She still looking very troubled and paced around her room for a little while before deciding something. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number. The person answered. 

“Hey, remember that favour you owned me for covering up that press story, I want to redeem it now.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Liz did feel nervous. Luca always had a presence about him that made her always look both ways before taking his hand and she still always got in in trouble either way. However, she never hated Luca. If anything despite all his bad habits when he was honest with her, it was up front and personal. He spoke in a very frank way, not holding anything back when he was venting it all out. So she did trust him most of the time. 

“So what are we doing today boss?” Liz asked watching the road ahead. 

“Just some chores. I need you more later tonight.” Luca said, “You okay with that Liz?”

Liz blinked surprised, “You are asking me for my opinion. Don’t you usually make me just go with your idea?” 

Luca looked a bit embarrassed, “Hey give me some credit here Liz. I am not the exact same guy you knew in high school.” 

Liz giggled, “I would hope so.” she said laughing, “You were such a troublemaker back then.” 

“And you were such an airhead.” Luca countered. 

They both laughed. 

“Thanks again, for giving me a job.” Liz said, “I really need it now.” 

“I am here to help.” Luca replied, “And I needed help so it’s all in good timing.” 

“Aren’t we lucky.” Liz laughed. 

“Yes we are.” Luca grinned, “Plus I get to spend my day with a cute girl so I don’t mind giving you a job anytime you need one.” The car shot forward as Luca slowly increased his speed. 

Liz felt her back hit the chair, “Aren’t we going to fast?” 

“We are a little late.” Luca admitted, “Don’t worry I will stay within the speed limit.” 

The car shot forward again. 

“I don’t believe you Luca!”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later Liz leading on the car for support. Her feet hurt. Luca walked out off the store he was in looking very handsome in his suit. 

“Luca you jerk you should have told me I was your escort!” Liz shouted. 

“If I told you that you would have ran away.” Luca said confidently, “Besides you look cute in my design. I always knew you had a good figure.”

LIz flushed. Luca was a fashion designer so it was natural that he had pieces of his line just lying around for his personal need but still this was ridiculous. For the past hour, Luca had a small team fit Liz into a knee-length blush cocktail dress. It was very generous with the skin exposure in the back with a large bow accent right below her back. They had chosen to keep her make-up very natural and styled her hair into a braided side bun and curled her bangs loosely to frame her face. She looked beautiful but she felt uncomfortable, 

“This isn’t going to take long right?” Liz asked. 

“You just have to stay there and look pretty.” Luca said, “I mean it. This is a huge fashion show and it’s a rare moment that they chose to showcase my collection on such a large scale. I couldn’t show up to such an event without someone.” 

Liz sighed deeply, “So no more surprises right.” 

“Don’t look so suspicious.” Luca reassured, “Trust me a little here.”

“Okay. I will keep going along with this.” Liz agreed, “But only because I want to support you. I know this is your dream. I won’t let you celebrate this moment alone.” 

Luca smiled and reached out and cupped Liz’s cheek. He seemed to be looking for something as he gently caressed her skin. He then leaned forward and kissed her right on her jawline. Liz blushed. 

“You really do look beautiful.” Luca remarked, “I am very lucky to be able to look at you all night today.” 

Liz looked away embarrassed, “Let’s just get this over with,” 

“The hotel is right up ahead.” Luca said linking their arms together, “Let’s show you off a little bit.” 

They started walking. Liz could see a crowd ahead. It was the press. They seemed very interested in trying to talk to someone. Liz felt something in her stomach turn. She felt like she knew something bad was about to happen as they tried to push through the crowd and make it to the steps at the hotel’s entrance. Luca seemed to sense her uneasiness and pulled her closer to him. As her heel clicked on the step, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She knew that stare all too well. 

“Miss Hart.” 

“Mister Goldstein.”


	5. We all need that good advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus carefully considers the situation he is

> _three hours earlier.  
>  Goldstein Hotel.   
> Klaus’s Office _

“What made you think that was a good idea?” 

Klaus looked up at his paperwork. His precious baby brother was still pacing around his office looking very flustered. 

“It’s Hart. I don’t understand why you are so interested by her.” Elias remarked. 

“First stop pacing.” Klaus said pointing his pen at the rug, “That is brand new and I don’t want any holes in it.” He paused, “And my business with Miss Hart has nothing to do with you.” 

“What you did was a bad idea!” Elias shouted. He quickly covered his mouth when he realized he was shouting at his brother. “Hart.” He continued slowly, “She won’t come back.” 

“It’s not my fault she misread the situation.” Klaus corrected. 

“How could she not misread the situation!” Elias asked, “You didn’t explain anything to her!” 

“I was being very clear.” Klaus remarked, “I was very forward with my demands.” 

“But she doesn’t know you.” Elias pointed out, “And now she has left the job and you don’t know where she is.” 

Klaus put down his pen and adjusted his glasses, “She thinks she doesn’t know me.” Klaus remarked, “However I know otherwise.” He paused again, “What I will like to know is why my baby brother suddenly seem to know that I had any interaction with a pass classmate of his and so well informed on its details.” 

Elias looked away, “I have good sources.” 

“Hmm would that source happen to be a certain freelance journalist name Amelia Nile?” Klaus asked.  

Elias looked suprised, “How did you know that?” 

“Don’t think too hard about it.” Klaus replied. 

“You have been keeping tabs on me?” Elias asked. 

“I am your older brother. I should at least know what you are up to.” Klaus replied calmly.

“Not my personal business.” Elias replied putting his foot down, “We are not kids anymore Klaus.”

Klaus smirked, “Then we have nothing more to say.” 

“What do you mean?” Elias asked confused. 

“Since you don’t want me keeping tabs on you it’s only natural that I don’t want you keeping tabs on me.” Klaus replied.

Elias paled. 

“Now that we are finished with that shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Klaus asked getting up from his desk. 

“Getting ready?” he repeated. 

“Miss Elaine’s fashion show?” Klaus clarified.

“That’s tonight.” Elias asked.

“Yes it is so I suggest you go and get ready instead of minding my personal business.” Klaus remarked.

“This isn’t over Klaus.” Elias remarked leaving the office, “I still want to talk to you about Hart.”

“Do whatever pleases you.” Klaus muttered as the door closed. Although it was a rare talent, his younger brother did have the skill for rubbing more salt into his wound. He didn’t predict that his brother school friends would join in to gang up on him. But then again, there was no proof that Elias came here with intent to stop his interest in Liz. In fact in seemed like he was more interesting in finding how where she was now. Klaus tapped his finger against his desk until he decided something. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed a number.

-

> _Later that day_

“You know you can be very aggressive when you are ready.”

Klaus looked up as a young man approaching him.

“Be quiet,” Klaus replied, “Did you get my information?”

The man held up a file, “I did. I have to say it’s weird of you to ask me to find information on a woman and a cute one.”

Klaus snatched the file, “Mind your own business Serge.”

Serge Durandal looked a bit hurt. Klaus tone was very bitter. It’s only natural since the young Goldstein hated him although he had not completely cut him off.

“I asked you not to call me that.” Serge said, “I will do whatever you want but that’s the one thing I won’t allow.”

Klaus pinned him down with a cold glare, “What so you can freely parade around as someone else.” He remarked, “Don’t be ridiculous. I will always remember your true personality even if the rest of the world has forgotten it. You will always be Serge Durandal in my eyes.”

Serge covered his face with his hand, “I guess I can’t win that argument.” He paused and then ran his fingers through his messy pink hair, “I think it’s a good thing you were being paranoid though.”  

“What did you find?” Klaus prompted.

“Your little miss is now working for Luca Orlem.” Serge replied. 

Klaus didn’t look pleased, “The troublemaker?” 

“Something like that.” Serge said, “He is now a upcoming fashion designer.” 

“And she is working for him because?” Klaus pressed. 

Serge tried not to laugh, “Shouldn’t you know the answer to that?”

Klaus simply replied with a glare.

“Hey don’t kill the messenger.” Serge defended with a huge grin on his face. 

“Just leave.” Klaus replied as calmly as he could, “You have done your job,” 

Serge looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment and then headed towards the door. He paused as he opened it and said, “You know I won’t deny I made a mess of things those years ago but I got my shit together and worked through it. I stopped running from the problem. Don’t you think you should do the same? We can’t read your mind Klaus.” 

He then left without waiting for Klaus’s reply. 

Klaus stopped his work and started to consider Serge’s words. Maybe he was running from the problem. He went into the situation with a plan and then refused to back down when things weren’t going the way he wanted. It was frustrating. But now he couldn’t afford to play anymore games. She was running and Klaus wasn’t planning on letting her go for the second time. 

The same mistake won’t be twice. 

> _The event. Present Time._

She really was here. 

Her hair done up simply to accent her natural beauty. A dress that suited her personality. Although Klaus wasn’t a huge fan of Luca, the man did have a keen eye for beauty. He at least knew what would look good on Liz. 

Then their eyes met. She looked shy at first but then gathered her courage and looked at him. 

“Miss Hart.”

“Mister Goldstein.” 

The real game was about to begin. 

**TBC**


	6. Things get a little shaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is an earthquake

“I didn’t know the Goldstein family had the free time to come to fashion shows.” Luca remarked. He pulled Liz flush against him ignoring her embarrassed squeak. She could chew him out later. 

“I don’t need to explain my presence to you.” Klaus replied coldly, “Besides you should be grateful for the press coverage the show will get because my family is here.” 

“Cocky son of a bitch.” Luca said under his breath.

“I should also inform you that all designers must head back stage.” Klaus continued, “Therefore I will escort your friend to her seat.” 

“I can’t do that.” Luca said. He wasn’t going to be pushed around. 

“Let me take you to your seat Miss Hart.” Klaus insisted. He reached out his hand towards her. 

Liz looked uncomfortably at the his hand. She was torn between believing what he just told Luca and insisting that Luca take her to her seat. Her whole world felt a bit shaken. 

Suddenly the place starting shaking. 

Liz let out a surprise scream. She pushed away from Luca and tumbled back. 

“Liz!” Luca shouted reaching back out for her, “Don’t move it’s an earthquake!” 

Liz barely heard him. Her entire body seemed to be going into shock. 

“Ma…pa….” 

“Stop moving around you bunnyhead!” Klaus shouted. He was by her side pulling her into his arms. His large hands rested on her head and he started to hum something. 

Liz had shut her eyes tightly and gripped her fingers around Klaus’s shoulders. The shaking finally stopped. 

“We should head to the muster point.” Klaus said softly. 

Liz didn’t look at him. Her body was still trying to calm down while her brain tried to figure out how Klaus knew what to do. 

“I see you still get frighten during earthquakes.” he continued, “You really haven’t changed at all.” 

“How did you know that song?” Liz asked, “How did you know….” 

Klaus simply pressed her face back into his chest as he picked her up into his arms to carry her, “Asking stupid questions.” he muttered, “You told me.” 

Luca stepped back. There was nothing he could do or say to pull Liz away. She was completely captured. 

Behind him Elias appeared. 

“Your brother never told her huh?” Luca asked, “About that summer…” 

Elias looked at his old classmate, “I don’t think it ever occured him that she didn’t realize who he was….”


	7. Summer Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz remembers some good summer memories

> _Summer Camp  
>  Senior year High School_

  
“If I die here I am so going to haunt Luca for getting me stuck here.” Liz growled as she pushed away another branch. 

  
She was lost. Hopelessly lost in a forest and it was all Luca’s fault. He just had to volunteer her go and fish for dinner. Just because she grew up in the countryside didn’t mean she was amazing at surviving the great outdoors. 

  
It was starting to get dark and Liz felt she was getting more and more hopelessly lost. 

  
“Is anyone out there?!” She shouted desperately.   
There was no answer.   
“Of course what did you go expect Liz someone to answer you.” She said kicking a small pebble.   
It rolled and jumped lightly before a came to a stop on someone’s boats  
“Do you make it a habit of kicking stones at people Miss?” A voice asked.   
Liz looked up surprise. The man looked like Elias- her school perfect- but older. 

  
Suddenly there was a soft tremor. The man rushed towards her and pulls her towards him. 

  
“Is that…” Liz started but she quickly lost her voice. She was scared to ask what it was. 

  
“We have to get to the clearing.” The man told her, “Before it gets stronger.”   
He spoke too soon. The whole forest shook and the trees moaned and creaked. 

  
Liz pulled away from the man and bent down hiding her face between her knees. 

  
“Panic attack?” The man asked.   
“Mom! Dad! Make the shaking stop!” Liz shouted.   
Suddenly the strange man was wrapping his arms around her. He pulled both of them to the ground and starting humming an old song. It was an old nursery rhyme. 

“Who are you?” Liz whispered as she felt her consciousness drifting off. 

* * *

“Miss Hart!” 

  
Liz felt her eyes flew open. She was in an ambulance van with an oxygen mask.

  
“Looks like the young Miss finally came to.” One of the men said, “Can you tell me your name?”

  
Liz tried to push her body up but she felt weak. 

  
“Relax.” Klaus said pushing her back down, “You had a panic attack.”   
“I’m sorry…my parents…” Her voice trailed off.   
“Died during an earthquake. I know you told me.” Klaus continued, “I hope you don’t make a habit of telling completed strangers your life story.”   
Someone called for Klaus outside. He got up to leave when Liz grabbed his sleeve.  
“Don’t leave.” Liz called, “I am scared.”   
He sat back down, “I will stay then,” 


	8. Honesty is the best policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Liz sorta have a normal conversation

“Mister Goldstein who are you?” Liz asked. She was admitted to the hospital for overnight observation. 

“I think you are asking foolish questions now Miss Hart.” Klaus replied. 

“Well I don’t understand your interest in me!” Liz shouted,“Or why you saved me during that summer.” 

“I just happened to be there.” Klaus replied, “Looking for a missing student.” 

“Me?” Liz asked. 

“Who else is stupid enough to go into the forest without a map.” Klaus said annoyed, “And because of your panic attack you were rushed to the ER.”

 “I remembered…. I just barely remembered who helped me.” Liz said, “Is that why you helped me back then to at the event?” 

“Perhaps.” Klaus said glancing at Liz, “Or perhaps I simply found your spunk interesting.” 

“Please no more games.” Liz said, ‘I have been through enough.“ 

“Fine.” Klaus said, “I didn’t recognized you at first. I simply found your commitment to a cause refreshing. I didn’t plan on using you for my cause to deal with that pest but I saw it as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.” 

“But all you did was order me around.” Liz complained.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Klaus replied, “I was very straight forward with my affection.”

 Liz flushed. “That’s not the point. We met before you could have used that to gain my trust.” Liz said, “Or at least mention it.” 

“If I had realized that you were the same girl I would have told you.” Klaus said, “I didn’t consider the possibility until I realized you knew my brother.” 

“Hold on. I thought you said you knew my background. ” Liz accused.

 “Not unimportant details.” Klaus countered. 

“You are horrible.” Liz replied. 

“I am logical.” Klaus said. 

“Oh just shut up.” Liz said, “I am still not going on a date with you.”

 “You had to feel the need to repeat that.” Klaus said looking a bit insulted.

 “I am just making sure you know that helping me….” Liz started 

“Twice” Klaus stuck in. 

“Twice.” Liz repeated, “Doesnt mean I should go on a date with you.” 

“Oh?” Klaus asked. 

“I am serious.” Liz said. 

“You sound very serious bunnyhead.” Klaus replied smirking. 

“Stop flirting I am having a serious conversation with you!” Liz shouted. 

Klaus stood up, “I am aware. That’s why I am listening to you very seriously.” 

“You are?” Liz asked unconvinced.

 “Miss Hart please come back to work.” Klaus said. 

Liz was shocked. 

“I left on my own free will I am not going back!” Liz huffed.

 “I am also aware of that.” Klaus said, “That’s why I wrote up a letter of recommendation.” He handed her the letter. 

“Why…” Liz asked. “Because I want you to finish your degree so you can finally do something you like.” Klaus said, “Taking care of animals.” 

“I don’t know what to say.” Liz admitted “However that doesn’t mean I plan on giving on you.” 

Klaus said, “But I want you to study hard first.” 

“I…thank you.” Liz replied. 

“Well.” Klaus said adjusting his coat, “With that I will take my leave.” 

“You’re going?” Liz asked surprised. 

“You want me to stay?” Klaus asked mischievously.

“No!” Liz huffed, “Please leave. I will never get any rest with you here.”

“So I am distracting?” Klaus asked. 

“Yes very distracting.” Liz replied without thinking. 

“Good. I am glad to know I at least have that effect on you.” Klaus said leaving, “Until we meet again Miss Hart.” 

As he closed the door, Liz curled back into the bed and reached out for her phone. 

She needed her best friend. 


End file.
